reincarnated brothers
by Narufan1st
Summary: Eren and Levi are reincarnated... as brothers!


Reincarnated brothers

A/N: I really need to stop making new fics without finishing my old ones, No worries, All my old ones will eventually be completed and I will be free to make as any new ones as I please. This fic is based on a doujinshi I saw called reincarnated brothers and it's about Levi and Eren being reincarnated as brothers. Features brotherly Levi and cute Eren

Disclaimer: If I owned attack on titan there would be a lot of significant changes that are too R rated to put on this fluffy fic. I also don't own reincarnated brothers I just think its darn cute, dont own cover image either xD

Warnings: Just fluffy cuteness and moe

Human won the war against humanity but at a great price, Levi and Eren among countless of other souls were lost. Humanity recovered though and two thousand years later our story takes place.

It's set in a suburban neighbourhood. Levi is the only child of his two doting parents and is thoroughly and completely spoilt. He has the best clothes, best toys and whatever else he wants but he is still an extremely sour seven year old boy.

"Smile Levi" His mother croons. A beautiful young woman who always has a kind smile on her face as well as having red hair and green eyes she was the opposite of Levi, Everyone assumed he was adopted at first but that wasn't the case, Then they resorted to blame Levi's disposition on his father who was the opposite of Levi as well.

"Yes son listen to your mother." His Dad, A young man with a goofy grin and glasses grinned. They were quite an odd family but really, who cared?

"No, I don't want a stupid brother or sister. He or she will just take all my toys and everyone will forget about me" Levi pouted. He was young not stupid. He had watched the TV shows and the parents always forgot about the first born was the next was born. He was sure he would hate his sibling.

"Please stop that Levi, Don't you want a cute little sister who will call you Onii-chan" His mother tried bribing him.

"No!" Levi said sourly

"How about a little brother you can watch football with and play action figures."

"I don't want that either!"

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"To be an only child" Levi sulked. He imagined his little sibling would be some kind of monster who stole all his clothes, toys and affections from him. He would hate this child no matter what.

"Don't worry dearie, during the next nine months Levi will get used to the idea." Levi never got used to the idea. He still glared when he was forced to go shopping for baby food and clothes. He groaned when his room was repainted and a crib was placed there. He nearly cried when his parents took away his knife collection on the claim that it would be dangerous for the baby.

"I hate this baby and I hate you!" Levi had screamed and ran into his room, locking it.

"Oh dear, will this work out?" His mum was extremely worried about how Levi would react to the baby once the baby was born.

"Don't worry dear, Levi is a good boy. He'll pull through" The next months were filled with a dramatic tension in the household. Levi would leave the room whenever his parents came in and he only smiled when they had gotten him an adorable puppy. After that he stayed in his room with the puppy all day while his parents fussed about him.

At the end of the terrible nine months Levi's dad had come home shouting one day that the baby was due. Levi had run to the car where they drove them to the hospital. Pudding, His puppy, had been allowed into the hospital by special means and Levi had sat outside the waiting room with pudding waiting for his parents to come out.

After what seemed like forever they finally came. His mum was grinning wearily in a wheelchair while his Dad had the proudest smile on his face that only Dads could have "It's a boy!" He announced happily.

So Levi had a new brother. He stared curiously at the little bundle of joy (Misery) that was in front of him. His mum noticed his look and smiled even more. "Come on Levi, Carry Eren." She stretched the baby out towards him.

So his name was Eren right. Levi daintily accepted the baby into his arms and baby Eren stopped crying instantly.

"See, He likes him." Their mother whispered to her husband eagerly but Levi didn't notice. Eren had opened his eyes and it turned out he had the bluest eyes Levi had ever saw. Eren seemed to be wise, even though he was a baby and kept making gurgling sounds and Levi was sure he was trying to tell him something but couldn't talk.

"Don't worry Eren, I'll protect you." Levi's voice seemed to sooth the boy into sleep.

"See, do you like Eren now" His Dad asked him.

"No." Levi replied and his parents exchanged shocked glances before Levi spoke again." I love him."

**A/N: More fluffy sibling junk in the next chapter hehe x3 o.o Just saying this has no plot and anyone who looks for one will be cuddled to death by baby Eren. I tried during research on kids with my baby cousin but all he does is shout 'bawwwwl" (ball) and run away whenever he sees me. I'm not that scary I hope and the next chapter will be longer, this is just the prologue lol and you can request for the siblings to do stuff or meet people, Next up is taking Eren home and Pudding reaction to Eren , Oh pudding XD and who watched the VMA's? Some of the performances really sucked in my opinion *cough* Miley *cough* Cyrus *cough* no offense to people who like her or it but she was basically just running around and screaming junk, And macklemore's declaration of gay rights are human rights was so touching :,c I wanted p!nk to win the best music video though, who doesn't love just give me a reason. So peace out and chill out guys (The chill out has something to do with the next chappie, ) who can guess lol**


End file.
